Moss
by pindanglicious
Summary: Karena hanya gadis itu, yang bisa membuatmu terlihat bagai lumut yang menumpang hidup di atas permukaan batu. Ficlet. RnR?


Karena hanya gadis itu, yang bisa membuatmu terlihat bagai lumut yang menumpang hidup di atas permukaan batu.

.

.

.

**Moss**

**disclaimer:  
Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction**

**warn: plotless/probably ooc/minim dialogue/ficlet/semi-canon/second pov/etc**

_._

_._

_._

_***happy reading***_

_._

_._

_._

Kau pernah berpikir sebagai seorang laki-laki; hanya rasa congkak yang membuatmu terlihat hebat dan kuat.

Terkadang manik matamu yang sehijau lautan zambrud menyorot nyalang tanpa tersemat rasa takut─sedang hatimu mengobarkan bara tekad api yang menyulut bagai cambuk maut.

Tak pernah kausudi menampakkan bulir bening air matamu yang bergulir membasahi pipi lusuhmu, namun adakalanya kau menipu dirimu dengan segenap kekuatan semu.

Kautukar air mata dengan peluhmu, dan kausepuh serpih darah yang mengalir dari lukamu yang menganga, agar orang menilaimu sebagai pemuda sekuat baja.

Tidak, kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun dalam kehidupanmu, untuk mengulurkan tangannya padamu, dan berdiri di sampingmu, atau barangkali mendampingimu di balik punggung tegap dan segenap kecongkakanmu. Tidak ayahmu, tidak ibumu, tidak teman-temanmu, benar 'kan?

Karena kau berdiri di sini sendiri─sekali lagi─berpikir bahwa hanya rasa congkak yang akan membuatmu terlihat kuat.

Kobaran api membara di dada tiada akan pernah redup─walau ragamu terkoyak taring ganas para titan─, itukah yang terngiang dalam benakmu?

Namun sekuat apa pun pilar estimasi kesombongan dan keangkuhanmu berdiri tegak mencakar langit, ada kalanya kau, seorang Eren Jaeger yang sekuat baja, terduduk lemah dalam sebuah sandaran batang pohon tua yang rapuh. Hanya kekuatan angin dan hujan yang membuat segala kekuatan magismu runtuh.

Katamu kau tak membutuhkan siapapun dalam hidupmu, nyatanya kau menggigil kedinginan saat langit yang kauinjak itu menumpahkan air matanya. Tak ada tempat di mana pun buatmu berlindung, hanya sebatang pohon tua gundul yang menjadi tempat punggung saktimu bersandar.

Air hujan ini─tangisan langit yang kaucampakkan─yang menyapu permukaan kulitmu, terasa sangat dingin─jauh lebih dingin dari wajah _Corporal _Rivaille. Bahkan membuat air matamu membeku dalam kelenjarnya.

Kini kau hanyalah seorang Eren Jaeger yang payah, yang terkalahkan oleh sekali hantaman badai kecil dan angin-angin kencang yang mengamuk.

"Eren,"

─dan kau menjadi seorang Eren Jaeger yang kini berharap banyak pada sebuah suara lembut pengguncang keteguhan hatimu.

Kau menoleh lemah, masih memasang kedok angkuh dan menatap anak perempuan itu dengan zambrudmu yang meredup. (Tidak, Eren, nyatanya zambrudmu luluh oleh pesona obsidian miliknya.)

"Hn. Mikasa," katamu sambil membuang wajahmu ke sembarang arah.

Kausembunyikan rona senangmu dari tangkapan retinanya, berharap agar dia pergi dari sisimu dan takluk akan kekuatanmu yang sekarang. Namun gadis yang satu-satunya menganggapmu hanyalah seorang bocah itu malah mendekatimu, tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di hatinya, saat ia melingkarkan sehelai selendang merah di lehermu.

Matamu terbelalak, dan kaubiarkan setitik air mata haru menyembul dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kembali ke markasmu, Eren. Kalau kau sakit, habislah kau dimangsa titan," ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang membuat segenap alam gentar.

Sayup-sayup kau mendengarnya menghela napas, hendak membalikkan badannya meninggalkanmu yang terlalu keras kepala, namun tangan kuatmu menahan lengannya─yang jauh lebih mungil darimu.

Kau menatap oniksnya dalam-dalam dengan mulut membisu, namun tatkala wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah raut kebingungan, maka kautarik tubuh jenjangnya ke dalam dekap tubuh kekarmu; memeluknya erat.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan aku seperti ini," bisikmu lemah, tepat di depan telinganya.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya kau berubah menjadi sosok yang lemah, namun hanya dialah sosok yang membuatmu kembali kuat.

Karena hanya gadis itu, yang bisa membuatmu terlihat bagai lumut yang menumpang hidup di atas permukaan batu.

**End**

Word count: 500

Halo ' ')/ ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom SnK, niatnya sih kepengen ngeramein pair ErenMika XD  
ngga ada yang spesial sih dari fic ini, soalnya ya rada-rada plotless gitu ;w; lagian erennya kayaknya ooc =_=a habis sikap dia yang keras kepala itu loh yang bikin cocok sama mikasa hahahaha ;p

Ne, mungkin itu aja yang mau saya sampaikan :D gak banyak-banyak deh, eheheheh.  
salam kenal buat para penghuni fandom ini :D silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review~

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
